


Kitchen Fire

by MarvelDC31



Series: The Path To Supercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Cooking, Dinner, F/F, How Do I Tag, Kissing, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: Can you do a fic that kara and lena are dating but they haven't told anyone and they get caught kissing or something





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear any confusion, this is after 'Interview' but before 'Shovel Talk.' Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

“You’re late, you know,” Kara mutters but smiles nonetheless.

“I’m sorry,” Lena looks at Kara apologetically before continuing. “It got late at work and I lost track of time and Lex’s idiotic plans to ruin me needed to be dealt with and—”

“Hey,” Kara says soothingly, rubbing Lena’s shoulders as she pulls her into her apartment and closes the door with her leg, “hey, listen, it’s okay. I’m not mad or anything.”

Lena smiles, “Right. Anyway, what’d you got planned for me today, sunshine?”

Kara grins and claps her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “I made dinner!”

“ _You_ …made _dinner?”_ Lena whispers, trepidation lacing her voice.

It’s no secret that Kara can’t cook. Alex knows it, J’onn knows it, Eliza knows it, Winn knows it, James knows it, Cat knows it, Clark knows it, and Lena learned of it not too long after entering their relationship. It was a horrifying experience.

“Yeah!” Kara exclaims. “It’ll be done soon, don’t worr—”

They hear a small explosion come from the approximate area in which said dinner is being cooked. The fire alarm starts beeping. Lena sighs.

“ _Kara…_ ” she shakes her head.

Kara’s face had frozen when the explosion was heard but now she darts into action, rushing to the kitchen and barely managing to remember to not use her powers. One fire extinguisher use and a phone call to the fire department to ensure them that no one would need to come, Kara sits down beside Lena on the couch.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles dejectedly against Lena’s shoulder.

Once again, Lena sighs before putting an arm around Kara’s shoulder and rubbing it as Kara did to her just minutes before, “It’s all right. We can just order some pizza. You like pizza, right?”

Kara shoots upwards, looking affronted, “Of course I do!”

Lena smirks and Kara narrows her eyes, pointing at Lena, “You did that on purpose.”

“Obviously,” Lena mutters, still smirking.

Kara laughs a little but quickly sobers when she remembers what happened. Slumping backwards into the couch, Kara snuggles into Lena. Used to such actions, Lena simply adjusts her position to further comfort Kara. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Kara speaks.

“I just…really wanted to surprise you, you know?” Kara whispers, ashamed of her failure.

“Kara,” Lena looks towards the ceiling, trying to find the right words, “you don’t have to do any major stunts or anything to surprise me. I like you just the way you are…bad cooking skills and all.”

She’s not sure she said the right thing—Lex had always been the one to comfort _her_ —but when Kara laughs and smiles without any shame or wariness but just pure happiness at what they have and her awful joke? That’s when she knows; she knows she said the right thing.

“Well,” Kara grins, “what if I _wanted_ to shower you with grand gestures?”

_It’s not like I’m worth all that,_ Lena thinks. Or, well, she assumes she thought it. Instead, she said it out loud.

“Wait, what?” Kara’s eyebrows shoot up and she freezes, surprise filtering through her features.

“Shit,” Lena closes her eyes, “tell me I didn’t just say that out loud?”

“What?” Kara stares into Lena’s eyes. “That you’re not worth all that?”

Lena nods with a sheepish smile and Kara frowns, “You’re worth more than that. You’re worth so much more than what you’ve been given, what with what Lex has put you through, recently.”

Lena sighs and nods, “Yeah, I know. I guess I’ve just been under a lot of stress, lately, because of all the pressure the company is putting on me.”

“Well,” Kara smirks, “why don’t we just forget about L Corp and CatCo for a moment and simply…”

As Kara trails off she leans forward, pressing her lips against Lena’s. Lena responds enthusiastically, all her worries filed away for the moment. Being with Kara does that for her; makes her life much easier to get through. She hopes she does the same for Kara.

Their chaste at first kiss morphs into something more, not too long later. Soon, they are full on making out and Lena pushes Kara onto the couch, holding her in place as she peppers kisses down to Kara’s collarbone. Kara loves it.

Kara hums when Lena moves back up to kiss her on the lips. Kara doesn’t even consider flipping them, too satisfied with her current position. Lena places her hands under Kara’s shirt, raking her nails across Kara’s hard abs. Kara sucks in a breath at the action, breathing out Lena’s name as a heavenly whisper; as if Lena is the one close to godhood. Kara is just moving her hands to drift under Lena’s shirt when the door slams open.

Shocked, both Lena and Kara freeze, staring at each other in utter horror as they spot J’onn stepping through the door in DEO issue tac gear. J’onn stares at them, his normally unreadable face a mixture of surprise, confusion, anger, happiness, and—weirdly enough—understanding.

“Um,” Kara says, still under Lena, “what brings you to my humble abode, Hank?”

J’onn narrows his eyes, “Your fire alarm went off. Your sister and I were worried but she couldn’t come here herself.”

Kara laughs nervously, “Right, well, nothing to worry about here. You can just…uh, leave?”

“Nothing to worry about,” J'onn reiterates, looking pointedly at Lena’s hand which are still under Kara’s shirt.

That’s what shocks the two into action. Lena shoots upwards, standing with her back straight and with a dignified look on her face. Even after being caught in such a compromising situation she doesn’t allow room to look weak. Kara admires that about her as much as she worries about the trait.

Kara herself simply sits properly, straightening her shirt discreetly. Obviously not discreetly enough, judging by how J'onn raises his eyebrows.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Kara asserts forcefully, “as you can see, Hank, everything’s fine. Tell Alex hi from me, okay?”

J'onn sighs, “All right, as long as you’re safe.”

He turns towards the door and walks through it with an aura around him that basically says, _why do things keep making less and less sense_ but before he closes the door, he remarks, “Don’t forget to use protection.”

The door is slammed shut and Kara and Lena are left alone once again.

“Well,” Kara declares, “he totally just ruined the mood.”

Lena laughs, “Yeah, he did.”

“Come on,” Kara opens her arms, “let’s just relax.”

Lena smiles and nods, moving to sit beside Kara and in each other’s arms.

“Who was that, by the way?” Lena questions.

“He’s my sisters boss,” Kara replies, hugging Lena tighter.

Lena hums, “He seemed really concerned for you.”

“Yeah,” Kara sighs, “he’s almost like a father figure to me, really.”

“Must be nice,” Lena murmurs.

Kara nods, starting to drift off to sleep, “Yeah.”

Lena smiles down at Kara who seems to be falling asleep on her shoulder, “Why don’t you get some sleep, okay?”

Kara simply hums her assent before finally falling asleep. Lena smiles softly, running her hands through Kara’s hair.

Lena sighs and shifts to a more comfortable position. She falls asleep, the scent of Kara’s hair soothing her well into her dreams.

* * *

 

“So, what happened?” Alex shouts over the line.

J’onn sighs, “Nothing happened, Agent Danvers. It was a false alarm.”

“Really?” Alex scoffs. “Why did the alarm go off then?”

“She was cooking dinner and it caught on fire, from what I could tell.”

“And who was she cooking dinner for, huh?”

…

“J’onn…”

…

_“J’onn!”_

He sighs again, “For her girlfriend, or I assume she’s her girlfriend.”

“Who’s her girlfriend, J’onn?” Alex demands, her tone threatening to destroy him if he doesn’t tell her.

J’onn wonders why it has to be him, “Lena Luthor.”

_“What?”_ Alex screams.

He decides then and there, he does not want to know anything ever again about the love lives of those two sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, feelings, let me know them with a comment!


End file.
